reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chairspray (Disrespectoids Comics musical)
''Chairspray ''is the Disrespectoids Comic musical sequel to Hairspray. Plot Setting: Pouchville, Washington, June 2011 Act I As “pleasantly cushioned” kid Whoopee Cushner lies in bed, she muses about her love for her hometown, her love of dancing, and her desire to be famous (“Good Morning Pouchville”). She goes to school and is given a warning for "inappropriate hair height". After school, Whoopee rushes home with her best friend, Peggy, to catch the local teenage dance show, The Leaky Louie Show (“The Nicest Kids in Town”). Chuck the Clucker, Whoopee’s shy and plus-sized father, is ironing and complains about the noise of the music coming from the television, while Peggy’s mother, Balloona Luna complains about it being race music. After an announcement that auditions for a place on the show will be held, Whoopee begs her father for permission to audition. Chuck, fearing that Whoopee will be laughed at due to her whoopee cushion-like appearance, refuses. Peggy and Donny (the main dancer on The Leaky Louie Show) have similar arguments with their mothers ("Mama, I’m a Big Girl and Boy Now"). After gaining permission and support from her mother, Sandy Mandy, Whoopee auditions for the show and bumps into teenage heartthrob, Chewie Stewie, which leads into a dream sequence ("I Can Hear the Bells"). Boing Boing Betty, the racist producer of The Leaky Louie Show, rejects Whoopee from the audition because of her appearance ("(The Legend of) Miss Pouchville Crabs"). Back at school, Whoopee is sent to detention for her "whoopee cushioned skin". There she meets black dancer, Phantom Phil (the son of the host of Negro Day, Motorcycle Megan), who teaches her several dance moves. She uses the new dance steps at the Sophomore Hop the following day to introduce herself to Leaky Louie ("The Madison"). When Louie sees how well Whoopee can dance, he gives her a place on the show ("The Nicest Kids in Town" (Reprise)). During the broadcast, Phil, following Louie’s suggestion, sings "It Takes Two" to Whoopee, much to Donny’s dismay. After the show, Mr. Stretchy Leg Steven, the show’s worrisome sponsor, appeals to Betty over Whoopee’s appointment to the Council. Betty, threatening to fire Louie from the show, is eventually left distraught and determines to ruin Whoopee ("Betty’s Revenge"). At the Cushner-Clucker house, Chuck is receiving calls from fans who saw Whoopee on the show. A call comes in from Mr. Handlebar Harry, the owner of a plus-size dress shop, for an endorsement. Whoopee pleads with her father to come with her and to act as her agent although Chuck has not left their apartment in years. Finally making it outside, Chuck is given a huge makeover, as he is told, ("Welcome to the 2010's") and Whoopee becomes the spokes-girl for the shop. At school, signs of Whoopee’s fame are evident in the schoolyard, with graffiti on the walls and another Council Member sporting Whoopee’s signature appearance. During a game of dodge ball, a jealous Donny knocks Whoopee out, and Phil rushes to her side. Peggy and Snaily Sleen, who have developed a liking for each other, rush to fetch the school nurse, only to find her out sick. Sleen, suggesting that some fun would make Whoopee feel better, invites all of them to his mother’s record shop for a platter party ("Run and Tell That!"). At the shop, Whoopee rallies everyone to march against the station on the following day’s Mother-Daughter Day, as blacks are not allowed on the show except for the monthly Negro Day. Before they start, Motorcycle Megan convinces the initially reluctant Chuck and Mandy to march as well. During the protest, led by Motorcycle Megan, Donny calls the police and fights break out. When the police arrive on the scene, almost everyone is arrested ("Big, Blonde, and Beautiful"). Act II After the march, most of the women are locked up in a women's penitentiary ("The Big Dollhouse"). Because of Betty’s dirty tactics, the governor pardons and releases both her and Donny. Mandy bails out the remaining people, excluding Whoopee who is forced to remain in jail through another one of Betty’s manipulations. Whoopee is alone and wishes that Phil could be with her ("Good Morning Baltimore" (Reprise)). Back at the Har-De-Har Hut (Mandy's joke shop), Mandy and Cluck are left destitute because of the money it cost them to bail everyone out and with Whoopee still in prison. Cluck sympathizes with his daughter’s dream – he had dreamt of making his “own line of queen-sized dress patterns”. He and Mandy reminisce about their past and how they can never be parted from each other (“(You’re) Timeless to Me”). During the night, Phil sneaks into the jail where he finds Whoopee in solitary confinement. As Phil and Whoopee reunite, Peggy’s mother, Mermaid Michelle, punishes Peggy for “going to jail without her permission” and ties her up in her bedroom where Sleen comes to her rescue. Both couples declare their love for one another ("Without Love"). After escaping from their respective prisons, the couples seek refuge at Motorcycle Megan’s Record Shop. Whoopee thinks that it is unfair that after all of their hard work, The Leaky Louie Show is still segregated. They devise a plan to help integrate the show, and Motorcycle remembers their long fight for equality ("I Know Where I’ve Been"). On the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition, Bobblehead Fred (the substitute host for The Leaky Louie Show) starts the show with a song ("It’s Hairspray"). Donny shows off his talents in a bid to get more votes from the viewers ("Cooties"). Just as the results are about to be announced, Whoopee takes over the stage, and is joined by Phil, Peggy (now transformed from drool to cool), Sleen, Mandy, Chuck, Louie, and Megan. Whoopee is declared the winner of the competition and she declares The Leaky Louie Show officially integrated. When all is announced, Mr. Stretchy Leg Steven runs onstage thrilled with the public’s response to the telecast and announces that the governor has pardoned Whoopee, Louie and Chuck and he offers Phil a recording contract and Betty the position of vice president of Ultra Clutch – beauty products for women of color. Michelle arrives at the station and, seeing how happy Peggy is with Sleen, accepts her daughter for who she is. At the height of the moment, the company invites Donny and Betty to join the celebration. With the station in joyous celebration, Whoopee and Louie cement their love with a kiss ("You Can’t Stop the Beat"). Category:Disrespectoids Category:Musicals